


酒吧老板与他的狗

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, 俩人对着骚, 狗PTSD, 狗能变成人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 会变成人的狗与他的酒吧老板主人，虽然我现在还没写人兽，但以我的变态程度早晚会写，到时候标签分类和警告会大幅度更改kkk
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530
Kudos: 2





	1. 设定

警犬（能变人的狗）和主人（酒吧老板，会做点简易西餐和调酒）狗的人形身份是酒吧的保安。狗的名字叫阿努比斯，是埃及神话中胡狼头人身的死神，以前在部队叫虎子，跟他一起搭档的人牺牲了，他患上了PTSD提前退役，给送到训狗师手里好好治疗一下准备重返普通家庭。老板姓安，神话中阿努比斯的伴侣叫安普特（Anput）。


	2. 保安

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 客人发现酒吧新来了个人

客人坐在吧台前喝着酒，跟酒保有一搭没一搭的聊着天，忽然看见那个性感又漂亮的酒吧老板端着盘意面和一杯威士忌走向了门口的黑衣男子。

“那谁啊？”

“那个是酒吧的保安。”酒保顿了一下，“不过更像是老板的私人保镖吧，老板不来他也不来，老板一来他绝对不会离开超过十米。”

保镖在那里安静的吃着老板亲手做的意面，而老板则靠在沙发边喝着酒，明明没有任何亲密举动，可是客人就是觉得俩人之间不是这么单纯的关系，盯了一阵子他也觉得无趣，扭过头来又继续喝酒了。


	3. 名字

“这条狗是？”朋友来到酒吧楼上的小隔间与老板叙旧，那里是老板自留的私人包间。

“我前男友的狗。”老板顺了顺那条漂亮的杜宾头上的毛，而狗也回舔了他的手。他的前男友是个训狗师，接手了这条退役的有点PTSD的军犬，狗还没训好老板就发现了对方出轨，俩人大吵了一架分了手，前男友连狗都不要了就搬走了，也许对方早就不想要这条暴躁的狗，连同自己这个坏脾气的男人一起抛下了。

“那它叫什么呢？”

“叫疯狗。”杜宾听到老板这样说咬住了老板的食指，在朋友看来是危险的，可老板知道，这条坏心眼的狗是在诱惑他，滑溜溜的舌头吸裹着自己的手指，兽类粗糙的舌苔划过相对更加敏感的指缝，再用锋利的牙齿轻轻施加压力，在食指根部留下了一个像是指环一样的咬痕，并不痛。老板将手指抽出，将挂在手指上的口水全都抹在杜宾光滑油亮的后背上，用鞋跟轻轻一磕它的屁股，狗就乖巧的坐在了地上，“开玩笑的，他叫阿努比斯，不过现在这么乖，今晚可以加餐。”狗的喉咙里传来了满足的呼噜声，蹭了蹭老板的裤腿然后趴下了。  
————————  
“你今晚发什么疯？呜啊...”老板被铐在床头，只能跪趴着承受来自身后男人的进攻。

“反正我就是你前男友养的一条疯狗，发疯不是正常的吗？”男人享受着他今晚的“加餐”。

老板被顶得半天说不出一句完整话，直到被翻过来时才能继续说话，“这吃的是哪门子飞醋，做一条乖狗狗，好好伺候我就得了，我不会亏待你的。”老板说完暗示性的收缩了后穴，夹得男人深吸了口气。

男人深褐色的瞳孔盯着老板说：“主人，狗不像人，只要你不背叛我，我绝不会背叛你的。”

老板好像被说中了心事，耳根爬上了红色，双腿不耐烦的攀上了对方的腰，“要干快干，少说废话。”

“收到。”

于是床又响起了嘎吱嘎吱的晃动声，夹杂着时断时续的呻吟，直到后半夜才渐渐停止。


	4. 断尾

“老板，你这条杜宾尾巴为什么这么短啊？”兼职的服务生今天早来了一个小时，还没营业，于是跟着老板一起打扫卫生，吧台上趴着一条大狗，头一直跟着老板转，老板在哪他的眼睛就盯着哪。

“哦～这是因为他被绝育了，你知道的吧，为了防止二次绝育，医生会做个记号，就是断尾，换句话说，他，不行了。”老板看着趴在那休息的狗，坏笑了下说道。

听到这话一向乖巧的狗狗呲牙威胁几下，跳下了吧台沿着楼梯去了二楼老板的私人空间，过了一会儿，老板的男朋友下来了。服务生是知道老板是个gay的，作为一名新世纪的好青年，他对于小众性向接受的非常好，完全不觉得排斥。不过老板的男朋友总是绷着脸，两个耳垂都缺了一块，看起来有点凶，实际上倒是还挺粘人，总是陪在老板身边，仔细看的话眼睛还是深褐色的，脸也有点混血的样子，就是莫名有种说不出的熟悉感，却又想不起来在哪见过。

此时老板的小男友从背后抱着老板不知道跟他说了些什么，然后不顾老板的阻拦把他扛到了肩上，他跟服务生说了句抱歉就把老板带到了楼上，留下服务生一个人愣愣的站在原地不知所措，一时间不知道该从开始何吐槽，不过还好卫生已经打扫完了，就等着开门营业了。

———楼上———

“听说我不行了？”男人把老板压在身下，膝盖卡住对方裆部，两手撑在他的脖子两边，完全没给老板逃跑的机会。

“嘿嘿，开个玩笑嘛，别当真啊。”老板看着男人越来越严肃的表情心感不妙，今天这顿操估计是躲不过去了。

“我当真了，今天你不给我生出来小狗就别想下床了。”男人说完恶狠狠地咬上了老板的脖子，留下了血印。

——————  
直到经理来了后酒吧开始正常营业，服务生也没见到老板下楼，不过他那时候已经忙得忘记问老板到底发生什么了，事后老板也肯定不会对他说的，因为今晚过后他一定明白了话不能乱说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note：军用犬不会被绝育，断尾是为了在战斗中尾巴不会被攻击，裁耳是为了减少耳螨并且增强听力，正常的杜宾耳朵不是立起来的，裁耳后会立耳，之后就是我们平常看到的样子了，感兴趣的自己百度，以及流浪猫狗绝育后会被剪耳，但不会断尾，老板是胡乱说的


End file.
